Gagi
is a monster that slept underground an amusement park for a long time and one in Silvergon's Rainbow Underworld. Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga Gagi Gagi was a monster that had slept underground for a long time from within an Amusement Park. It was disturbed of its sleep when two boys awoke him by examining its horn. The horn then fired a laser that incased the section of the Amusement Park that Gagi was sleeping in, trapping several people inside of it. From that point, Gagi used his whips to ensnarl children with his whips and dragged them underground to cocoon them for egg keeping hosts. Once he had captured enough victims, Gagi emerged from underground and began to ravage the surface by destroying several attractions at the park. GUTS soon came on the scene and tried to penetrate Gagi's barrier and after a few tries, managed to break through the barrier and free Gagi's captives. Daigo transforms to Ultraman Tiga and came onto the scene to battle the monster, and after transforming into Power Type, Ultraman Tiga tore off Gagi's whips, and the monster and Ultra wrestled until Tiga managed to destroy Gagi with the Delacium Light Stream. Gagi II Sometime later another Gagi was discovered, this time trapped in the Rainbow Underworld. Once Gagi discovered GUTS and a family that was trapped inside the Rainbow Underworld, it created a barrier around them, trapping them from within in hopes of laying eggs in them. However Gagi was discovered by the Rainbow Underworld other monster: Silvergon. Silvergon smashed through Gagi's barrier with ease, and even after Gagi tried to defend itself with its energy beam and whips, Silvergon easily shrugged off his attacks and mauled at Gagi's throat, killing the monster mercilessly. Trivia *Suit actor: Hisataka Kitaoka *Gagi's whip features are said to be an homage to the monster, Gudon. **Asides from the whips, Gagi closely resembles the 80 monster Gymaira. **Coincidentally, both monsters in their second appearances are killed by monsters based on Red King. Gudon is killed by Nerogiras in Fireman and Gagi is killed by Silvergon in Tiga. *Although not physically proven, both of the Gagi's are theorized to be Space Monsters, who arrived from Meteors. The Gagi are also speculated to be asexual, being able to lay eggs without a mate. *Mixed in with electronic sounds of Gagi's roar is a Mothra chirp. *The script writer for Gagi's debut episode, Hideyuki Kawakami literally only wrote the episode to have another whip monster like Gudon. *Although not physically seen, Gagi is one of the monsters and aliens to make up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Data - Generation II= Gagi II :;Stats *Height: 46 m *Weight: 48,000 t *Origin: Rainbow Underworld :;Powers and Weapons *Horn Blaster: Gagi can fire a beam of energy from its horn. It boosts force, rather than power. *Dome: Gagi can incase himself inside of a massive dome to protect himself from any outside threat. The dome is a physical object able to shrug of conventional weaponry but was vulnerable to freezing temperatures and the brute force of Silvergon. *Whips: Gagi possesses two whips on each claw. They can extend in length and retract into his arms. Gagi II Horn Blaster.gif|Horn Blaster Gagi2-3.jpg|Dome }} Gallery Gagi in magazine.jpg|Gagi in a promotional magazine GAGI I.jpg Gagi3.jpg|Gagi vs. Ultraman Tiga Gagimonster.jpg Gagi1.jpg Gagi2-1.jpg Gagi2-2.jpg gagi8.jpg|Gagi on the attack gagi vs silvergon.jpg|Gagi and Silvergon facing off $(KGrHqVHJCUE9rPVHmYNBPcQR+iIrw~~60_35.JPG|Gagi Figure Gagi tiga.jpg|Gagi vs Tiga Power Type gagi.gif Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Carnivorous Kaiju